Invisible
by Luna-Lunatica-Malfoy
Summary: ella fue siempre la excluida de la familia inconscientemente sus hermanos la dejaban de lado y mucho mas Harry su gran amor ella se marcha un tiempo al regresar todo a cambiado GINNY&HARRY-RON&HERMIONE y una pareja de mi loka cabeza LUNA&CEDRIC DIGGORY
1. Invisible

Capitulo 1

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwards, con una pila de libros que casi lo le permitían ver, estaba cansada, había estado toda la mañana en la biblioteca estudiando para los exámenes, aun que no es que le costasen mucho, ya que Ginny Weasley era sin duda la más lista de su familia, y la mas trabajadora, daba todo de sí, en cada cosa que hacía.

Ginny Weasley, no se parecía en nada al resto de sus seis hermanos, ni sus padres, bueno, físicamente si, era pelirroja, como toda la familia, y tenía unos ojos azules cristalinos, como muchos de la familia, pero aun así, su personalidad era totalmente diferente. Los Weasley tenían la fama de ser muy sociables, solo había que ver a sus hermanos mayores Fred y George, eran de los chicos más populares de la escuela, y luego estaba Ron, que aun que era un poco mas tímido, había conseguido encontrar amigos de verdad, como lo eran Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. En cambio ella, nunca se le dio bien hablar con la gente, y mucho menos hacer amigos, siempre iba sola de un lado para otro, pero no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, tenía planeado, que al acabar Hogwards, se marcharía a estudiar otro a otro país, contra mas lejos mejor.

Ginny Weasley tenía un año menos que su hermano mayor Ron, pero aun así iban a la misma clase, y no era porque Ron hubiese repetido un curso, lo contrario, Ginny había demostrado tener tan grandes cualidades, como para que le aumentaran un curso, así cursando junto a su hermano, y sus dos amigos, pero aun así, seguía sola.

Los pasillos de Hogwards estaban vacios, era normal a esa hora, y aun más si se trataba del camino de la Biblioteca a la Sala común de Griffindor. Excepto ella y Hermione, que eran las que más la frecuentaban, poca gente, iba por iniciativa propia, a no ser que fuesen fechas de exámenes.

Ginny iba caminando con cuidado, de no chocar con nada o nadie, ya que la gran montaña de libros que llevaba le dificultaba bastante la vista, iba tranquilamente, a paso ligero, sin correr, pero no caminaba, cuando una fuerte fuerza la tiro al suelo, todos los libros cayeron al suelo, muchos encima de ella, cuando recobro el sentido de lo que había ocurrido, se giro a ver quién era quien la había embestido con tanta fuerza. Quien podía ser si no otro, Draco Malfoy y sus dos sobras, que corrían hasta la sala de Slytherin, la poca gente que había no se había dado ni cuenta de lo ocurrido, como darse cuenta si para ellos Ginny Weasley era invisible. Mientras recogía sus libros y se las apañaba para volver a cargar con todos ellos, paso Harry, a su lado, iba con la mirada pérdida, bueno en realidad no estaba perdida, lo contrario estaba en un punto fijo, y ese punto, era muy fácil de adivinar. Miraba a Cho Chang, quien iba agarrada del brazo de Cedric Diggory, su actual pareja. Harry ni se dio cuenta de que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo necesitaba ayuda, solo pensaba en la chica oriental, que estaba unos pasos por delante, pero que se acababan de detener. El chico cual la acompañaba, su novio, se paro, y se fijo en Ginny, estaba aun en el suelo, intentado coger sus libros. Se acerco a ella y le tomo varios libros.

- Toma- dijo el chico del pelo cobrizo- quieres que te ayude a llevarlos a tu cuarto? – pregunto amablemente.

- Oh!- dijo sorprendida Ginny, de que uno de los chicos más populares y cotizados de la escuela le hablase- no es necesario gracias, solo necesito ayuda para volver a ponerlos todos sobre mis brazos.

- Te ayudo- dijo este cogiendo el resto de sus libros, y ayudando a colocárselos- Por cierto, tú no vas a tu 5º año, por que llevas libros del 6º?

- Me pasaron un curso- contesto la pelirroja, casi en un murmuro.

- Oh! Valla, uno de cada mil alumnos que pasan por la escuela, es tan listo, como para que le pasen de curso.

- Supongo que gracias...- dijo esta aun desconfiada del alumno de 7º.

- Espera, tú y yo nos hemos visto antes, no? Si! Ahora que caigo, tu estuviste, cuando mi padre, llevo al Sr. Weasley del ministerio, y unos cuantos de sus hijos y amigos de este, a ver los mundiales de quiddich.

- Claro, soy su hija menor.

- Oh, lo siento, pensé que los Weasley eran todo hombres.

- No te preocupes, suele pasar, cuando tienes a un hermano que trabaja en el banco de Gringotts, otro que trabaja con Dragones, otro que trabaja en el ministerio, después místeres popularidad, y el mejor amigo del chico que sobrevivió, quien ser va a acordar de mi.

- No digas eso, seguro que tu llegas a mucho- dijo este colocando el último libro.

- Cedric!- le llamo Cho, que estaba donde la había dejado este antes.

- Perdona me tengo que ir- dijo este amablemente.

- Tranquilo, y gracias por ayudarme- dijo ella aun confusa de que un popular le hablase.

Este se marcho con su novia, y Ginny siguió caminando hasta la Sala Común, donde Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban sentados en su mesa de siempre, esta cogió una de las más alejadas, y dejo sus libros allí, entonces fue llamada por Hermione.

- Ginny!- dijo la castaña, la pelirroja se giro y vio como esta le hacia un gesto para que fuese a su lado.

Ginny se acerco y se quedo delante de la castaña los dos chicos que estaban sentados en frente de esta, se quedaron mirando a Ginny y Hermione sucesivamente.

- Si?- pregunto Ginny.

- Estabas hablando con Cedric Diggory?- pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Si, así es, por?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Espera un momento, a ti te ha hablado uno de los chicos, perdón el chico más popular de la escuela?- pregunto su hermano, sorprendido.

- Si, así es, aun que te cueste creer, aun hay alguien que me habla- dijo está enfadada.

- No lo decía por eso, si no porque es Cedric Diggory – contesto Ron.

- Si, es más, dejo plantada a su estúpida novia, para ayudarme, ya que Malfoy me empujo y se me cayeron los libros al suelo, ya que otros- dijo mirando a Harry- ni dieron cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda, es mas estoy segura de que ni se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Oh, Ginny, tú estabas allí? – pregunto confuso el chico del rayo- Perdón no te vi.

- Tranquilo, debe ser que alguien me echo algún hechizo, que me hace invisible para todo el mundo- dijo está enfadada, y volviendo a su mesa, ha hacer sus tareas.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces, en las que los tres amigos y Ginny volvieron a hablar, hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de navidad. Donde Ginny con su carro cargado con sus maletas, y mascota, detrás de una gran multitud de gente, pudo guardarlas, estaba esperando a que la gente entrase al tren, para poder entrar ella. Cuando alguien la saludo.

- Hola, vaya cuanto tiempo- dijo Cedric.

- Hola- le saludo esta educadamente.

- Sabes que si vas por el vagón de 7º, no tendrás que esperar toda la cola?

- Cómo?- pregunto esta extrañada.

- En el vagón de 7º, no se arma tanta cola, además la gente suele coger, los primeros compartimentos, solo entrar, así que se forma el atasco al principio, si vas al revés, llegaras antes- dijo este explicándoselo.

- Vaya, gracias!- dijo la pelirroja contenta.

- Ven, te acompaño yo tengo que ir para el de 7º, así que me va de paso.

Los dos fueron hasta la puerta del vagón de 7º, que como dijo Cedric, no había nada de cola, la gente entraba ordenadamente, y sin pararse a medio camino, así que ella se dirigió desde allí, al vagón de sexto, y se sentó en el primer compartimento donde como también dijo Cedric, no había nadie ya que todos se quedaban en los primeros que veían, cuando ya todos estaban subidos, y no quedaba nadie en el andén, el tren comenzó el trayecto. Aun quedaban muchos chicos que aun no habían llegado a un compartimento, ya que la caravana de alumnos aun seguía formada, mientras Ginny, en su compartimento, estaba sentada, apoyando los pies en el asiento de delante, y leyendo un libro muggle romántico.

Mientras fuera del compartimento, los alumnos poco a poco se iban acoplando en los compartimentos que aun quedaban libres o se iban dividiendo en las plazas que iban sobrando de otros. Ron y Harry iban siguiendo a Hermione, que iba empujando a todo el que se encontraba en su camino.

- Si, vamos directamente al último compartimento será mejor, allí no habrá nadie, y tendremos un compartimento para nosotros.

- Si- contestaron los dos chicos aun siguiéndola.

Al llegar a la puerta, Hermione y los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Ginny allí, abrieron la puerta, y Hermione iba a hablar pero Ginny dijo antes.

- Podéis sentaron aquí, ni que el compartimiento fuese mío- dijo aun con los ojos en su libro.

- Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado. Los dos chicos se sentaron en el asiento de delante.

- Como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí, no te vi que estuvieras antes que nosotros en la fila, además parece que lleves un buen rato aquí- pregunto Ron.

- Me ayudaron- contesto la pelirroja.

- Quien?- pregunto su hermano y Hermione.

- Cedric Diggory, me llevo al vagón de 7º, y desde allí, accedí a este.

- Cedric Diggory te ayudo?- pregunto sorprendido Harry.

- SI así es- contesto está volviendo a su libro.

- Esto…- comenzó a susurrar Hermione-

- Podéis hablar tranquilamente, no me interesa lo mas mínimo, vuestra conversaciones, mi libro es mucho más interesante que vosotros- dijo para que los chicos no se sintieran incómodos.

Al llegar a la madriguera, donde Harry y Hermione iban a quedarse allí por las vacaciones, Ginny entro en su cuarto, y se encerró todo el día, no salió más que para a cena, y luego volvió a encerrarse, Hermione ya no tenía que compartir cuarto con ella, como hacía de costumbre antes, ya que ahora se quedaba en alguno de los cuartos de los 3 hermanos mayores, que ya no vivían.

La tarde de Navidad, Ginny estaba metida en su cuarto, su madre, la Sra. Weasley, la llamó, ella bajo corriendo, no se paró a pensar en que solo vestía unos short muy ajustados y una camisa de tirantes que le quedaba un tanto corta y dejaba verle la cintura y el ombligo. Los gemelos, Ron, Hermione y Harry, estaban sentados en la larga mesa del comedor, y Harry al ver bajar a Ginny así, se le fue la bebida por el otro costado, Hermione tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda para que se recuperara.

- Si mama, me buscabas?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Si, han llegado dos cartas para ti- dijo entregándoselas.

Ginny miro las cartas, miro quien se las había enviado, y dio un salto de alegría y sorpresa a la vez.

- Quien te las envida hermanita?- pregunto Fred.

- Una no lo sé, es oficial, la otra me la envida Cedric Diggory- contesto como si no fuese gran cosa.

- Cedric Diggory, te ha enviado una carta?- pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pie, y tirando su vaso en el proceso.

- Si, mira – le mostro el emisor de la carta.

Ginny se sentó en la mesa, un poco más apartada de sus hermanos y amigos de estos, y comenzó leyendo la carta de Cedric.

_De Cedric Diggory a Ginebra Weasley._

_Feliz navidad!_

_Mira, la verdad es que no sé como comenzar la carta, pero quiero decirte, que aun que en un pasado no nos hayamos hablado mucho, me caíste muy bien, y quiero que sepas, que para mi eres la primera chica con la que se me hace fácil hablar, eres como una mejor amiga, o una hermana pese a no conocernos mucho, espero que tú me aceptes como un hermano mas, aun que no sea pelirrojo. _(Ginny rio ante ese comentario) _Como sabes, este es mi último año en Hogwards, pero hoy justo recibí una carta del Director Dumbledore, donde me ofrecía un puesto de profesor, de lucha contra las artes oscuras, para el año siguiente cuando acabe la escuela, quería que fueses la primera en saberlo. Y también, que ya no volveré a Hogwards después de navidad, porque me han hecho un plan de trabajo, para estudiar desde casa, ya que las cosas en mi familia no están andando muy bien. Por cierto, también has de saber que he roto con Cho Chang, ella se va a vivir a Hong Kong permanentemente, por el trabajo de su padre, y se inscribirá en el colegio de magia, de allí. Sabes, todo el mundo piensa que debo estar triste, pero en realidad siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima, Cho era un poco absorbente. Bueno espero que respondas a mi carta, estaré esperándola con ansias._

_Abrazos._

_Cedric Diggory._

Cuando acabo de leer internamente la carta, miro a sus hermanos y compañía, y estaban todos mirándola, con cara, de querer saber que le había escrito Cedric.

- Y…bien?- pregunto George.

- Que te cuenta tu Romeo?- pregunto Fred.

- Si Ginny cuenta- suplico Hermione.

- Oh no mucho, que debáis saber, bueno si, ha roto con Cho Chang- dijo mirando a Harry, este puso cara de felicidad- pero por que Cho se va a vivir a Hong Kong y no volverá jamás a Hogwards- dijo sonriendo con malicia y mirando a Harry.

- Vaya Harry, tu chica por fin no tiene novio, y va y se marcha- dijo Fred, riéndose de Harry.

- Algo más?- pregunto Hermione.

- Oh, eeeh, no mucho más, solo que va acabar su último curso estudiando en casa, por problemas familiares, y que le han hecho una oferta como profesor contra las artes oscuras, cuando nosotros vayamos a 7º.

- Vaya, que alegría, tendremos un profesor que esta bueno!- dijo Hermione, sonriendo feliz.

- Si, la verdad es que ya era hora- contesto Ginny- entre los alumnos y los profesores, no había nadie digno de ver.

- Gracias por la parte que nos toca Ginny- dijeron sus hermanos y Harry.

- De nada- contesto está abriendo la otra carta.

Ginny la leyó atentamente, la carta, cuando acabo de leerla, grito, y todos los presentes la miraron raro.

- Que ocurre Gin?- pregunto Ron.

- Me han… mama!- grito la pelirroja y la Sra. Weasley apareció en el comedor.

- Que ocurre cariño?- pregunto la mujer .

- Me han otorgado una beca, con todos los gastos pagados, para ir a Francia a la mejor escuela para jóvenes magos, a acabar mi sexto año.

- Felicidades cariño!- contesto la Sra. Weasley.

- Felicidades hermanita!- contesto Ron abrazándola.

- Felicidades, aun que no vayas a ir- dijeron los gemelos.

- Como que no voy a ir?- pregunto confusa Ginny.

- Porque no podría ir?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley.

- Mama, es en Francia, está muy lejos, y allí, no al podemos proteger- dijo Fred.

- Oh no, voy a ir, os pongáis como os pongáis, mama me deja, verdad? – pregunto la pelirroja a su madre, la cual asintió- y papa, por si no lo sabéis, fue quien me animo a que enviara la carta para marcharme, así que también me deja.

- Pero puede ser peligroso, allí no tendrás a nadie para protegerte- dijo George.

- Entonces no será muy diferente a estar en Hogwards- contesto Ginny.

- Eso no es cierto, Gin, en Hogwards, no tienes a nosotros, para protegerte- dijo Ron.

- Oh sí, ya veo, como que en este último año, me habéis prestado tanta atención- dijo enfadada Ginny- He estado sola todo el año y he sabido apañármelas bien- si mal no recuerdo, vosotros- dijo señalando a los gemelos- no os habéis enterado de que me han pasado un curso, hasta la semana pasada, y Ron tu estas todo el día con Harry y Hermione, estoy segura de que en muchas clases, ni te das cuenta de que estoy, o si falto a una de ellas tampoco.

Los pelirrojos, se quedaron sin palabras. Sabían que su hermana tenía razón, y no la culpaban por ello, es mas se culpaban ellos mismos.

- Hermione, tienes papel y pluma a mano?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Si, ten- dijo la castaña, entregándole los objetos.

- Gracias- contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa, a una de sus pocas amigas.

- Para que quieres papel y pluma ahora?- pregunto Harry.

- Le voy a escribir a Cedric- dijo como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

La pelirroja estuvo un buen rato escribiendo, le contaba que ella sentía lo mismo, que lo quería como a un hermano, y que no le importaba que no fuese pelirrojo, además de las nuevas noticias, y de lo ocurrido con sus hermanos. También le apunto el número de su teléfono móvil, ya que era mucho más rápido que las cartas. Mando su lechuza más rápida, y la envió, esa misma noche después de cenar, estaban todos sentados en la mesa conversando, cuando el móvil de Ginny sonó.

- Diga?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Adivina- le contestaron desde el otro lado.

- Cedric!- exclamo contenta, toda la sala se le quedo mirando.

- Acertaste- dijo el riendo desde el otro lado de la línea- por cierto me alegro muchísimo por ti, por lo de la beca.

- Si, estoy muy contenta por eso- dijo feliz, la sala aun la seguía mirando- espera, que salgo al jardín, por aquí hay mucho cotilla, interesado en nuestra conversación.

- Jajaja, de acuerdo- dijo riendo desde el otro lado.

Ginny cogió la chaqueta que tenía en el perchero y salió al jardín, para continuar hablando con Cedric, mientras dentro de la sala.

- Que feliz estoy por mi niña!- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Pero mama, puede ser peligroso- dijo Ron.

- Es la mejor escuela de magia, estará bien.

- Pero… no podremos protegerla- dijo George.

- Hijos, no os habéis dado cuenta verdad- dijo Molly.

- De que deberíamos darnos cuenta?- pregunto Fred.

- Ginny, es la mas pequeña de la familia, de pequeña estuvo mucho tiempo sola, a ella, no le gustaban los juegos de lucha ni cosas raras a las que vosotros jugabais, además de que os fuisteis marchando todos a Hogwards, Ron, tu por mucho que quisieses a tu hermana, nunca se te dio bien tratarla, y por eso, ella estuvo mucho tiempo leyendo, en la cocina mientras yo cocinaba y vosotros estabais jugando, y al llegar a Hogwards, paso lo mismo, George, Fred, vosotros con vuestra personalidad os hicisteis amigos de todos enseguida, y Ron tú te hiciste intimo de Harry y Hermione, ella estuvo sola. Ella siempre se ha sentido inferior a vosotros, por eso se esforzó tanto en los estudios, ya que ninguno de vosotros sobresalís, de manera espectacular en ello, quiso tener eso para ella, consiguió que la pasaran de curso, y ahora se marchara a Francia por que se lo merece.

- Visto así…- dijo Ron.

- Hemos sido unos desconsiderados, con ella- dijo Fred.

* * *

><p>BUENO POR FAVOR REVIEWS TT<p>

HABER ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, MAS O MENOS, SE SUPONE QUE VOLDEMORT FUE DERROTADO ANTES, NO EN SU SEPTIMO AÑO COMO EN LOS LIBROS Y PELICULAS, PONGAMOS QUE FUE EN EL QUINTO, Y CUANDO GINNY ESTABA EN CUARTO, Y AL FINALIZAR LA BATALLA Y AL VOLVER A LAS CLASES FUE SUBIDA DE CURSO, EN VEZ DE PASAR A SEXTO LA PASAN A SEXTO.

CEDRIC POR DESCONTADO NO HA MUERTO, Y NO VA HA HABER TRAMA AMOROSA CON EL, PARA HABISAR, SOLO HE QUERIDO HACERLO MAS PROTAGONISTA, YA QUE SOLO SALE EN UNA PELI Y LIBRO, Y APARTE DE QUE ME ENCANTA EL ACTOR QUE LE DA VIDA.

BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

REVIEWS?

TOMATES?

ME MANDAIS A VOLDEMORT A MATARME?

BESITOOS


	2. 6 meses despues

Capitulo 2.

Asi fue como Ginny se marcho, estuvo un año en Francia, se convirtió en una maga de lo mas poderosa, tanto o mas que el niño destinado a matar al peor de los villanos, Harry Potter, era una poderosa maga. Y lo había demostrado, sacando matricula en todas las asignaturas de la escuela, ahora por fin había acabado el sexto año, y tenia que volver a Londres, a pasar las vacaciones en casa, y después volver a Hogwards. Iba en tren desde el aeropuerto, hasta la parada donde le esperaban sus hermanos y amigos.

Los hermanos Weasley, ese tiempo en el que Ginny había estado fuera, habían cambiado, ahora estarían pendientes de su hermana, serian buenos hermanos , lo que siempre tuvieron que haber sido.

Ese tiempo Ginny, se hablaba una vez por semana como minimo con Cedric, que se habían echo grandes amigos, y también hablaba cada dia con la madriguera, donde todos los Weasleys residentes de ella hacían cola para hablar con ella, incluso Hermione y Harry.

El tren acababa de llegar a la estación, donde Ginny, cogió sus maletas, y bajo del tren, delante la esperaban 7 personas, 5 de ellas pelirrojas, otra castaña y el otro moreno.

Ginny!- dijo la madre, corriendo ha abrazarla- mi niña, has vuelto que alegría.

Mama!- dijo ella abrazandola también.

Mi niña!- dijo su padre abrazandola tras su madre- como has crecido.

Papa! Solo han sido 6 meses sin verme- dijo riendo.

Gin!- saltaron los gemelos al verla, y la alzaron en brazos y direon vueltas con ellas.

Freddy, Georgie, que me mareo- dijo riendo, y besando las mejillas de sus hermanos.

Ven aquí, pequeñaja- dijo Ron abrazándola fuertemente.

Si no te has dado cuenta, Ron, tu hermana ya no es pequeñaja, es mas alta que tu- dijo Hermione, abrazando a Ginny.

Eso son los tacones!- protesto ron.

Bueno, calma, veo que las cosas no han cambiado!- dijo riendo.

Bueno, si eres mas alta que Ron, y el se queja, entonces yo que?- exclamo el moreno.

Bueno siempre me puedo quitar los tacones, y ponértelos tu- propuso Ginny abrazándolo.

Mejor no te los pongas tu, y asi estaremos un poco mas parejos- dijo riendo.

Ginny, había cambiado mucho esos meses, su pelo seguía liso, pero era mas largo, y brillaba como el sol, su ropa, era espectacular, llevaba puesto, unos tejanos blancos, con una camisa palabra de honor, azul caribe, y una chaqueta blanca estilo tejana, por encima, y los tacones tantas veces mencionados, eran de unos cinco centímetros, y de color negro.

Valla, quien tenemos aquí…- dijo una voz desde la derecha de la familia, de donde salió un chico alto, con el pelo cobrizo y muy guapo.

Cedric!- exclamo la chica, al verle, y corrió hacia a el a abrazarle, abrazo que fue muy bien recibido.

Hermanita!- exclamo el.

Este año seras nuestro profe no?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Si- contesto el cobrizo contento.

Tendre enchufe con el profe, al ser mi hermano mayor- dijo riendo.

Ooo no creas eso, te obligare a que me demuestres todo lo que has aprendido en esa super escuela de magos.

Como usted diga Sr. Diggory- contesto esta firme.

Muy graciosa- dijo Cedric riendo.

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Ginny.

En realidad me voy de vacaciones, antes de volver a Hogwards, y mira la casualidad, de que te encuentro- dijo riendo- bueno, o me voy ya o pierdo el tren, nos vemos en la escuela Srta. Weasley.

Hasta la escuela - dijeron abrazandose, y despidiéndose, después Ginny se fue con su familia a la madriguera.

Una vez allí, Fred y Gerorge llevaron las maletas a la habitación de Ginny, que esta al entrar, cuando volvió a ver su habitación, no le gusto nada, tenia las paredes rosa pastel y con dibujitos infantiles, por todos lados, inculso las sabanas eran infantiles.

Mama, puedo cambiar mi habitación?- pregunto.

Claro hija, el otro dija, lo estuvimos hablando, de que ya era hora de cambiarla, tienes el mismo decorado desde que naciste- dijo la Sra. Weasley- espera a que venga tu padre, y que te la cambie, que ha ido al ministerio ha mirar unos papeles.

Oh, puedo hacerlo yo, lo hice muchísimas veces, en la escuela de Francia- dijo Ginny.

Fred y George, que estaban en el pasillo, comenzaron a gritar.

Venid! Venid! Ginny va ha hacer una demostración de lo que aprendió en Francia!- dijo Geroge.

Venid! Venid!- grito Fred.

Tanto Ron, Harry, Hermione, que estaban subiendo las escaleras, se apresuraron a ver la demostración.

Haber! Haber!- dijo impaciente Ron.

Oye, que no es ningún espectáculo- dijo Ginny sonriendo dulcemente, cosa que le provoco a Harry casi un paro cardiaco, si no llega ser por Hermione, que le sacó de su trance.

Ginny, sin necesidad de formular ningún hechizo, apunto su habitación con su varita, y poco a poco, la habitación fue cambiando, de tener las rosa pastel, pasaron a ser un rosa, fucsia fuerte. Los muebles blancos de bebe, se convirtieron en modernos muebles negros. Su cama que era estilo de princesa, se volvió una comoda cama, de madera blanca, y las sabanas ya no eran de caballitos y princesitas, eran blancas y negras a círculos desordenados.

Ya esta, entonces te mandan la factura- dijo señalando a una lechuza que estaba en la ventana- coges la carta, lo pagas y devuelves el sobre en la misma lechuza que te la trajo.

Ginny, esto será muy caro!- exclamo Molly.

No pasa nada mama, en Francia me dieron una tarjeta para que gastara, pero no la utilize mucho, y me dijeron, que era mia, y que lo podi utilizr para lo que quisiese.

Los tres pelirojos, la castaña y el moreno, estaban boquiabiertos, viendo la habitación, como había cambiado, con magia.

Waaooh! Gin, a sido increíble- dijo ron entrando al cuarto.

Si, ese hechizo me lo tienes que enseñar!- dijo Hermione, sentándose en su cama.

Vale! Ahora tu eres mucho mejor maga que yo!- dijo sonriendo Harry.

Para nada, seguro que vosotros habeis aprendido mucho estos meses que no he esto- dijo Ginny.

Bueno nosotros, si que hemos aprovechado estos meses, hemos abierto nuestra tienda!- dijo Geroge.

Sortilegios Weasley, bromas para causar el caos en tu curso escolar- concluyo Fred.

Vaya me alegro mucho- dijo Ginny contenta por sus hermanos que habían logrado cumplir su sueño.

Chicos yo me voy a preparar la comida- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Mama, quiero hacer limpieza de la ropa que tenia el año pasado, es que compre mucho en Francia, y esta que tengo aquí ya no me va mucho- dijo Ginny- la donare a algún orfanato.

Me parece genial Gin- dijo la Sra. Weasley orgullosa de su hija.

La Sra. Weasley bajo a la cocina, y los seis chicos se quedaron en el cuarto de Ginny.

Herms, me ayudas a elegir la ropa, que voy a tirar- le pregunto la pelirroja.

Claro!- dijo Hermione contenta.

Y nosotros que?- pregunto Ron, sentado en una silla.

Lo que tenga Ron para tirar, y lo que demos a Harry, lo que te quedas- propuso Hermione.

No es justo!- protesto Ron.

Si me ayudáis, después os doy lo que os he traído de Francia.

Bueno… entonces vale- dijo Ron.

Seras interesado- se rio Harry.

Y nosotros?- preguntaron los gemelos.

Despues nos ayudareis a colocar la ropa nueva!- dijo Ginny- vosotros teneismuy buen gusto, asi que aconsejareis.

Por supuesto hermanita- dijeron los gemelos felices.

Ginny abrió su armario, y comenzó a mirar cada prenda de ropa que tenia, Hermione hacia lo mismo, y comenzaron a tirar un monton de ropa, hacia Ron y también pero menos hacia Harry. Estuvieron como veinte minutos asi, y cuando el armario estuvo bacio se guiraron hacia los chicos.

Ron estaba que no podía con tanta ropa que habíais dejado, encambio Harry tenia pocas prendas.

Estas loca! Piensas tirar toda esta ropa, y con que te vas a vestir?- pregunto Ron, dejando toda la ropa en una caja de carton.

Con la que me he comprado!- dijo y con un movimiento de muñeca, las maletas se abrieron, y de allí, salió un monton de ropa.

Pero eso es muy poco- dijo George, viendo la ropa que Ginny sacaba de la maleta.

Oh! Es verdad- dijo Ginny riendo- casi lo olvido- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la varita haciendo que saliese un monton de ropa mas.

Eso esta mejor!- exclamo Fred.

Entre los cuatro colocaron toda la nueva ropa de Ginny, con cada prenda que Harry veía, no podía dejar de imaginarse a Gin y lo sexy que se vería con eso puesto, igual que con lo que llevaba hoy.

Al finalizar, los chicos se sentaron en por toda la habitación, y Ginny comenzó a dar los regalos.

Para Ron, la ultima escoba que ha salido en el mercado- dijo dándosela.

Pero… Gin, te abra costado un fortuna- protesto Ron, aun que estaba encantado con su nueva escoba.

El dinero de la escuela.

Y para nosotros?- preguntaron los Gemelos a la vez.

Unos chismes de esos que venderéis en vuestra tienda, pero de una tienda Francesa- dijo Ginny, entregándoles una gran caja a cada uno.

Anda que nos vamos a divertir con eso!- dijo Fred.

Si, con quien lo podemos probar…- dijo maquiavélicamente George.

Bueno, ya lo pensaran mas tarde, ahora para Hermione.

Gin, no hacia falta en serio- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

Para nada- dijo Ginny, dándole una gran caja, y un gran paquete. Hermione los abrió y se quedo muda al verlos.

Dios, Ginny este vestido es… es precioso- dijo admirando un maravilloso vestido de color rojo, granate, largo.

Cuando lo vi pensé en ti, te lo podrías poner para el baile de otoño de Hogwards- dijo Ginny.

Sin duda tu pareja será afortunada- dijo Harry mirando a Ron, este se ruborizo.

Y el otro paquete Herms?- pregunto George.

Es un libro, sobre la historia de la magia.

Lo vi, y te hoy hablar en la biblioteca de Hogwards que lo estabas buscando, y al verlo lo compre.

Gracias Gin- dijo la castaña tirándose encima suyo.

La pelirroja perdió el equilibrio, estuvo de caer, pero Harry se levanto rápidamente, y la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el. Lo mismo hizo Ron, con Hermione. Cuando Ginny y Hermione, volvieron a sentír los pies sobre el suelo, abrieron lentamente los ojos, para verse en brazos, de los dos chicos. Ginny se ruborizo enseguida, igual que Hermione, y los chicos también, y se separaron, en seguida, Fred y George vieron la escena, y comenzaron a trabajar un plan en su mente.

Bueno… y por utlimo para Harry, he traido el libro de hechizos que utlizamos en Francia, pero en versión Inglesa, son todos los conjuros y hechizos que he aprendido yo este año.

Vaya… gracias Gin- dijo abrazandola.

Asi, esa misma noche, después de cenar, Ginny salió al jardín a admirar aquellas estrellas que tanto le gustaban, estaba pensando, cuando alguien se le acerco por la espalda y la asusto.

Aaah! Harry me has asustado!- dijo Ginny.

Lo siento- dijo este sonriendo- que hacías aquí tan solita.

Pensar…- dijo la pelirroja, mirando el cielo.

En que?- pregunto el moreno, intrigado en saber que pasaba por la mente de Ginny.

Solo, que me da miedo volver a Hogwards, una de las razones por la que me fui, fue por que me canse de ser invisible, de que ningún profesor se acordase de mi nombre, que cuando necesitaba ayuda, nadie sabia que yo estaba allí, en definitiva, no quiero que sea como antes.

Gin, yo la verdad lo siento muchísimo, porque muchas de las cosas que dices yo también te las he hecho, pero que sepas, que en la escuela, ya no te volver a pasar lo del año pasado, porque ahora tu hermano, Hermione y yo, estaremos siempre a tu lado, y lo de los profesores, ya esta solucionado, seguro que a Diggory, nunca se le olvida tu nombre- dijo con un poco de celos.

Harry, se llama Cedric, y es muy simpático.

No se te hará raro, que tu novio este dándote clases?- pregunto Harry-

Novio? Oh dios, no, Cedric no es mi novio, ni mucho menos, el es como otro de mis hermanos, en realidad es mi hermano "no pelirrojo". El año pasado cuando mis hermanos no me hacían ni caso, bueno ni ellos ni nadie, el me animo, era mi hermano que me protegía, me ayudaba. Además Cedric es 3 años mayor que yo, eso le daría un ataque al corazón a mi padre- dijo riendo.

Y cuántos años tiene que ser tu novio, para que a tu padre, no le e un ataque al corazón- pregunto curioso.

Uno más como mucho, bueno, en mi caso, puedo elegir ahora, entre los de 7º curso, y los de 6º- dijo riendo.

Y has encontrado a alguien?- pregunto el ojiverde.

La verdad es que si, pero es un amor no correspondido, como él, se iba a fijar en alguien como yo?- dijo la pelirroja triste.

Gin, cualquier chico estaría encantado, de ser tu novio, es más, al que le hagas el favor de ser su novio, te lo agradecerá toda su vida, solo por haber estado junto a ti- dijo el moreno .

Exageras- dijo la pelirroja riendo.


	3. De vuelta a Hogwards

Capitulo 3

Así fue como las vacaciones de verano se terminaron, Ginny poco a poco, comenzó a coger confianza, de nuevo con Hermione, Harry e incluso cogió la confianza que nunca tuvo con sus Hermanos. Ahora tenían que volver a Hogwards, y eso a la pelirroja le aterraba, y si todo volvía a ser como antes, tenía miedo, miedo a volver a quedarse sola, este año ya no estaban los gemelos, ellos ya habían terminado el curso, ya que iban a la misma clase que Cedric. El cobrizo por otro lado, se había adaptado bien a su puesto de profesor, le había tomado el tranquillo, y se le daba la mar de bien, solo tenía un pequeño, problema, las alumnas menores se le arrojaban encima, y eso le tenía un poco nervioso.

Y como paso hace unos meses, cierta pelirroja que ya conocemos, vuelve de la biblioteca, con una pila de libros cargándolos de nuevo hacía la Sala Común de Griffindor, pero ahora no es invisible, ahora muchos de los pocos alumnos que habían por el pasillo, se ofrecían para llevarle los libros, pero esta rechazaba a todos, como podía ser tan falsa la gente? Meses atrás nadie le hubiese hablado, y ahora, solo por vestir un poco mejor, y utilizar algo de maquillaje, la gente iba detrás de ella. Llego a la Sala de Griffindor, como para variar se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione, esta ultima le hizo un gesto para que se sentaran con ellos. La pelirroja, por primera vez en el día, sonrió.

- Que te ocurre Gin? De mal humor?- pregunto Ron, sentado delante de Hermione.

- La gente, es mas falsa- dijo suspirando.

- Que te ha ocurrido?- pregunto el moreno.

- Volvía de la biblioteca, con los libros, y como 20 chicos se ofrecieron a llevármelos, en cambio hace unos meses eso no era así, y solo porque ahora utilizo mejor ropa, y algo de maquillaje, será falsa- dijo enfadada.

- Que quieres, los hombres son así…- dijo Hermione.

- Oye!- se quejaron los dos presentes.

- Es la verdad- dijeron las dos chicas riendo.

- Y bien Hermione, ya tienes pareja para ir al baile de otoño?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su hermano.

- No, aun no- contesto ella.

- Pues el baile es dentro de una semana, tenemos que conseguir pareja donde sea- dijo Ginny, convencida- Oh! Sabes que me ha chivado Cedric?

- Las respuestas de algún examen?- preguntaron esperanzados los chicos.

- No, no es eso-los chicos suspiraron frustrados- me ha dijo que el colegio, Búlgaro, el que vino para el Torneo de los 3, 4 magos, va a volver, y sabes quién viene también, Víctor Krum, como supervisor de los alumnos. Al parecer se ha hecho guarda general del castillo donde estudian.

- Que!- exclamo enfadado Ron.

- Tranquilo Ron- dijo Harry al oído- el aun no ha llegado, aun tienes tu oportunidad, pero mejor date prisa u otro del colegio se puede adelantar en cualquier momento.

- Heee- Hermione, me puedes acompañar un momento a la biblioteca, es que necesito tu ayuda, para encontrar un libro- le pidió Ron algo nervioso.

- Claro!- vamos, dijo la castaña tomándole de la mano y sacándolo de la sala común.

Mientras los otros dos que quedaban.

- Se lo pide o no se lo pide?- aposto la pelirroja.

- Se lo pide- también dijo el moreno.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ello- dijo la pelirroja riendo.

- Es que o se le daba un empujoncito o no se enteraba- aporto también riendo.

- Sabes, una cosa- el moreno negó- Víctor Krum, viene pero con su novia, Sheila Sprat.

- Muy buena Ginny- dijo riendo el moreno- es que si no, tu hermano no se lo pide, ni a punta de pistola.

- Ya, que quieres, a él le toco la timidez de la familia-dijo riendo.

- Y… así que no tienes pareja…- dijo Harry.

- No, me lo pidieron varios, pero dije que no- contesto Ginny pasando páginas de su libro.

- ¿Por?- pregunto extrañado el chico de la cicatriz.

- Es que me lo pidieron, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, y paso de ellos, el año pasado, ellos pasaban de mí, porque ahora tendría que ser diferente yo con ellos.

- Eeeh, me preguntaba, Ginny, ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo? Sé que el año pasado yo… no era como ahora contigo, pero… me gustaría cambiar eso…- pregunto Harry rojo hasta las orejas.

- Mmm… bueno vale, pero solo porque me caes bien eeeh.- dijo Ginny sonriendo aunque por dentro se moría de felicidad.

Mientras en el pasillo que antes andaba Ginny, la pareja de amigos, caminaban, uno cerca del otro, pero sin decir nada. El pelirrojo, estaba intentando armarse de valor para pedirle una cita a la castaña y esta iba ajena a todo lo que ocurría en la cabeza del pelirrojo que iba a su lado.

- Heee-Hermione- llamo el pelirrojo.

- Si?- contesto la castaña.

- Me p-p-preguntaba si… si, ya que no tienes pareja para el baile… si, si… ¿T-t-te gustaría ir conmigo?- dijo adquiriendo su rostro el mismo color que su pelo.

- Soy tu última opción?- pregunto la castaña.

- N-n-no en realidad e-e-eres la p-p-primera- tartamudeo Ron.

- Entonces vale!- dijo la castaña feliz.

- E-en serio?- pregunto asombrado Ron.

- Sí, pero no lleves un traje como el de el ultimo baile- dijo riendo Hermione.

- No, me compre otro, más moderno- dijo riendo también.

Mientras los dos se dirigían a la biblioteca, otro chico 2 años mayor que ellos, caminaba perdido en busca de algo, salía de la biblioteca con frustración, como si no hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba allí, el chico se dirigía a seguir buscando por los pasillos, cuando encontró una cabeza pelirroja, por el pasillo, corrió hacia ella, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que no era la chica si no su hermano mayor, con Hermione, aun así pregunto por la pelirrojilla.

- Perdonar chicos- le dijo Cedric, los dos chicos se giraron al verle, y le vieron hiperventilando, de haber estado corriendo- habéis visto a Ginny? Llevo un rato buscándola

- Si- contesto la castaña- estaba en la sala común de Griffindor cuando la dejamos hace unos segundos, posiblemente aun este con Harry allí.

- Gracias!- dijo volviendo a correr, mientras se despedía de los chicos.

- Ay!- suspiro Hermione cuando el cobrizo se marcho- este chico es guapísimo, incluso cuando está agotado, que suerte tiene Ginny-Ron le miro celoso.

- Te gusta ese tío?- pregunto con un tono de celos el pelirrojo.

- Ese chico le gusta a todo el mundo, pero yo los prefiero de mi edad- contesto la castaña.

- Y Por qué dices que Gin, tiene suerte?- pregunto aliviado Ron.

- Que uno de los ex alumnos más guapos de la escuela, y ahora profesor quiera ser tu amigo, lo veo mucho suerte, incluso puede que llegue a mas- dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.

- No lo creo, Gin, le considera otro hermano mayor, y el igual bueno en su caso, la considera una hermana pequeña. Creo que eso es todo, a Gin le cae bien, porque fue el único para el que no fue invisible- dijo tristemente Ron.

- Ron, el año pasado todos nos portamos fatal con Ginny, no es solo culpa tuya- dijo tomándole la mano y comenzando a correr hacia la biblioteca, si darle oportunidad de decir nada a Ron.

Cedric subió las escaleras, y paso junto a unos alumnos, atreves del retrato de la dama gorda, ya que era profesor y no sabía la contraseña, y antes el era de Hufflepuff. Al entrar, vio como Ginny, estaba estudiando, y Harry que estaba sentado delante de ella, la observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos. Cuando Ginny, giro la cabeza, se encontró con Cedric que la buscaba. El cobrizo se acerco a ellos, y le dijo a Ginny.

- Ginny necesito que vengas un momento- dijo Cedric, nervioso.

- Es que si me voy ahora contigo, tengo que ir a dejar estos libros a mi cuarto, por que aun no he acabado con ellos- dijo Ginny.

- No te preocupes, yo te los llevo- se ofreció Harry, rápidamente, no estaba preocupado ya de que Ginny pasase tiempo con Cedric, sabía que para ella él era un hermano.

- En serio?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- Claro, estarán Haley, o Claire, en la habitación verdad?- la pelirroja asintió- entonces vete, yo me ocupo.

- Gracias, te debo una- le dijo Ginny mientras se iba con Cedric.

Cedric y Ginny salieron de la Sala de Griffindor, y se dirigieron al aula de magia contra las artes oscuras. Donde Ginny se sentó encima de unos pupitres, y Cedric lo mismo, pero en el del profesor.

- Que ocurre Ced?- pregunto Ginny preocupada- ¿Algo malo?

- No, malo no es, en parte… bueno quizá un poco pero… no se qué hacer- dijo liándose con sus propias palabras.

- Dímelo Cedric, de aquí no saldrá- le dijo Ginny- sabes que en mi puedes confiar.

- Es que me gusta alguien…- dijo este sonrojado.

- Pero eso no es malo- dijo Ginny.

- SI, cuando se trata de una alumna…- dijo susurrando- es de tu misma clase… pero es imposible que se fije en mí…

- Primero, todas las chicas van detrás de ti, eso de que no se fijen en ti es mentira.

- Pero es eso, todas las chicas detrás de mi menos ella.

- Segundo, quien es?


	4. confesiones&Plimpys

Capitulo 4

- Mmm…- dijo Cedric sonrojado.

- Tan malo es? Digo la persona?- pregunto Ginny.

- No… pero es… extraño…- dijo Cedric- no se, el año pasado que estudiaba aquí, no se, nunca pensé que podría llegar a gustarme, si que es cierto que muchas veces la observaba desde lejos, pero de eso a que me gustase, es algo… que nunca me plantee, además estaba con Cho, pero… no se… jamás sentí lo que siento en estos momentos, cuando estaba con cho, todo era demasiado idealizado, no se como si estuviésemos programados, pero ella… es tan espontanea, es diferente…

- Venga, sea quien sea, te ayudare- dijo Ginny apoyando a su amigo que estaba que se moria de los nervios…

- Es… Luna Lovegood…- dijo casi en un susurro.

- Luna!- exclamo totalmente sorprendida Ginny, eso no se lo esperaba, no es que Luna fuese fea, ni nada, a ella le parecía preciosa, y era muy simpatica, y alegre, nunca se enfadaba, además de que se habían echo muy buenas amigas ese curso, aun que el año anterior, ya lo eran, Luna al ser diferente del resto de las chicas, si que le hablaba no era invisible para ella, y siempre le cayo muy bien, era solo que después de ver a Cedric salir con Cho, y con otras de las muchas chicas populares, se le hacia raro pensar que a el, le podría llegar a gustar una chica tan especial como Luna- vaya… no me lo esperaba.

- Se que es difícil de creer, pero no se hay algo de ella que me atrae, es tan espontanea, es alegre, jamás la he visto enfadada, es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que es Cho, si las dos son Rawenclaw, pero Cho, es mas…

- Cerrada a la gente, superficial, y manipuladora- concluyo Ginny.

- Eeeh…- Ginny le miro alzando una ceja- si tienes razón, Cho es todo eso, en cambio Luna es…

- Si te entiendo, es completamente lo opuesto, Luna siempre a sido mi mejor amiga, por que para ella no era invisible, a Luna nunca le ha importado lo que la gente pensase de ella, ella hacia las cosas a su modo, y es muy sincera, sin importar el resto.

- Si… por eso, pero es una alumna ahora mismo- dijo Cedric.

- Luna es una alumna este año, el año que viene ya no estará en Hogwards, o aprovechas este año, o la pierdes, yo te diría que aprovechases, no se que piensa Luna, pero estoy seguro de que nos sorprenderá- dijo Ginny animando a su profe.

- Eres genial Ginny- dijo abrazandola- por cierto, vi muy concertrado a Harry en la sala de Griffindor, curiosamente concentrado en todos tus movimientos- dijo divertido.

- Bueno la verdad, es que me ha pedido de ir con el al baile de la semana que viene, y le he dicho que si- dijo Ginny sonrojada.

- Al parecer ese viaje a Francia a echo maravillas- dijo riendo Cedric, mientras se levantaban para marcharse ya que se acercaba la hora de cenar.

- La verdad es que si- dijo saliendo del aula.

- Bueno te veo luego- dijo Cedric, marchandose a su habitación.

- Hasta luego- dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia el lado contrario.

Cada uno se dirigía por el mismo pasillo, pero para lados opuestos, Cedric, iba mas animado de poderle haber contado la verdad a Ginny, se sentía mejor, iba caminando mirando al suelo, cuando una chica de larga cabellera rubia ceniza, cruza a su lado, con sus peculiares andares, iba feliz, cantando algo que Cedric no entencio muy bien pero escucho "Los nargels me robaron las cosas…" y algunas palabras. Cedric sonrio solo verla, Luna Lovegood animaba a cualquiera, la vio caminar, hasta Ginny, que seguía su camino a la sala de Griffindor, y se le echo encima, subiéndose a sus espaldas. Ginny la cogió en seguida, ya que esa chica no pesaba nada, además de que con hechizo que les enseñaron en el primer curso, pudo hacer que tuviese un poco mas de fuerza.

- Gin!- exclamo la chica rubia, en las espaldas de la pelirroja- vas al comedor?

- Si, pero primero iba a mi cuarto, a dejar unas cosas, me acompañas?

- Claro- dijo la rubia despreocupadamente.

Ginny se giro un poco con Luna aun en las espaldas, y vio con Cedric sonreía y luego se marchaba. Ella sonrio, si Luna LoveGood, era la indicada para Cedric, para que le hiciese sonreír, como no hizo con Cho.

La Griffindor, subió hasta su cuarto, con Luna cargada a las espaldas, la gente las miraba, pero a ellas no les importaban, tenían una amena conversación sobre lo que iba haber de cena. Ginny dejo sus cosas encima de su cama, y vio como los libros que había dejado en la Sala Comun estaban encima de su escritorio, y sonrio al ver que Harry lo había echo.

Las chicas bajaron, bueno en realidad la Griffindor bajaba, ya que la Rawenclaw, iba subido encima de ella aun.

- Eh Luna- dijo Ginny girando un poco el rostro, para ver la cara de la Rawenclaw- tienes pareja para el baile de otoño?

- No, nadie me lo ha pedido, voy a ir con Squards-dijo ella alegre.

- Quien es Squards?- pregunto sonriente Ginny.

- El elfo que sirve a mi familia, se parece mucho a Dobby, es muy alegre, y ha sido mi mejor amigo, desde siempre.

- Pero no puedes ir con un elfo al baile, tienes que ir con alguien- dijo Ginny animandola.

- Pero si nadie me lo ha pedido- dijo la Rawenclaw, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny en el gran comedor, ya que la Griffindor le invito a sentarse junto a ella.

- Pero puedes pedírselo tu a alguien- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba un trozo de filete que había en su plato.

- Pero todos mis amigos ya tienes pareja, Harry ira contigo, Ron con Hermione, y Neville ira con Claire- dijo Luna, también comenzando a comer.

- Es cierto! No me acordaba! Haley, ira con mi hermano Fred, al baile- dijo Ginny acordándose de sus gemelos queridos "en según que ocasiones".

- Pero tu hermano ya acabo Hogwards no?- pregunto Luna.

- Si, pero el año pasado, Haley paso unas semanas en la Madriguera, justo antes de que tu llegases, por que sus padres estaban de viaje y no podía quedarse sola en su casa, y se hizo muy amiga de los gemelos, sobretodo de Fred, y como el tenia ganas de hacer una visita, y ver a Cedric y los profesores, pues van a ir como amigos, asi ella tiene pareja, y el puede venir un dia a la escuela. Y si vas tu con George? Seguro que el dice que si en seguida! Ademas recuerdo que le caíste muy bien cuando pasaste unos días en la madriguera- dijo Ginny.

-Si a el no le molesta, por mi no hay problema- dijo comeindo.

Esa tarde no había clases, asi que los chicos, Hermione, Ginny y Luna salieron al lago a darse un baño. Dejaron sus bolsas en el césped, que había rodeando el lago, al lado de unas rocas, y comenzaron a desvestirse para quedar con los bañadores. Los dos chicos nada mas se quitaron la camisa, ya que llevaban unos bañadores de estilo pantalón, las chicas se quitaron sus ropas, para quedar en bikini. Hermione lucia uno de color verde, que le quedaba muy bien, Ron tuvo que taparse la nariz para que no vieras la sangre que corria de ella.

- Tranquilo Ron, que se nota mucho- dijo riéndose Harry, pero entonces de golpe se cayo.

Ginny se estaba quitando su camisa, y finalemente, quedo en bikini, uno azul del mismo que sus ojos, que realzaba toda su figura, y dejaba ver todas las pequeñas pequitas que tenia la pelirroja, y que Harry contaba cada vez que la veía.

Luna llevaba, uno azul marino oscuro, con varios dibujos de lunas platedas, por todo el bikini, realmente le lucia muy bien.

Los chicos, fueron hacia el lago, donde hicieron un pequeño conjuro para que el agua, no estuviese tan fría, y se quedaron en el borde de este. Ginny por detrás con mucho sigilo, se acerco a Harry, y le empujo haciendo que cayese al lago.

- Ginny!- protesto este.

- Que?- pregunto desentendida, haciendo que ella no había echo ni visto nada.

- Te he visto- le acuso el moreno- por el reflejo del agua. Tu cabello es tu delatador.

- Te dije que no dijeras nada- le regaño Ginny a su pelo en broma, el moreno desde el agua se estaba riendo tanto que casi se ahoga.

- Anda echame una mano- dijo el moreno.

Ginny le extendió la mano, el la tomo pero hizo fuerza para si mismo haciendo que la pelirroja cayese al lago.

- Harry!- proresto la Griffindor.

- Que? Te has caído tu sola- se excuso el.

- Si claro, ahora veras- dijo la pelirroja agarrándose a la espalda del moreno, como había echo Luna con ella ese medio dia- ahora no me despegare de ti.

- Eso es un castigo? Yo lo veo un premio- dijo el moreno.

- No diras eso, dentro de un rato- dijo el pelirrojo que un estaba aun en la orilla del lago.

- Ron!- protesto la castaña que estaba junto a Luna- es tu hermana!

- Si pero es muy pesada- dijo riendo- y tu que? No te piensas meter en el agua?

- No, no quiero mojarme el pelo- contesto la castaña.

- No seas aburrida- dijo ron.

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo, cogió en brazos a la castaña, y se lanzaron al lago.

- Ron!- protesto la castaña mientras pegaba al pelirrojo en el pecho, ya que el la tenia sujeta.

La rubia también se metió en el agua, y estuvieron pasando una gran tarde, cuando ya atardecia, salieron del agua, se hicieron a si mismo el echizo para secarse, y se volvieron a vestir. Antes de separarse para ir cada uno a sus cuartos Ginny le dijo a su hermano.

- Ron, tienes que enviarles una lechuza a Fred y Geroge, verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Si, se la pensaba enviar esta noche antes de la cena- contesto el hermano- Por?

- No nada, solo dile a George, si le apetecería ir al baile de la semana que viene con Luna- dijo Ginny.

- No sabia que te gustara Geroge, Luna- dijo Harry sorprendido.

- No, yo pensaba ir con Squards al baile- dijo Luna que llevaba un buen rato caminando de espaldas- fue idea de Ginny.

- Squards?- pregunto Hermione.

- Es su elfo, pero le dije que no podía ir al baile con un elfo, asi que le sugerí a Geroge, ya que Fred va a ir con Haley- dijo Ginny.

- De acuerdo se lo dire- dijo Ron- por cierto Luna por que andas hacia atrás?

- Mi madre siempre decía que después de bañarse en un lago, en el mar o en el rio, hay que andar 1000 pasos hacia atrás- contesto ella despreocupada.

- Por?- inquirió Harry.

- Por que si no las criaturas que habitan en el agua, vienen a atacarte- dijo Luna.

- Pero a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada- dijo Hermione.

- Por que solo ocurre con las rubias- contesto la Rawenclaw.

Los cuatro dejaron pasar lo que decía la rubia ya que no lo comprendía muy bien. Subieron cada unos por la escalera que separaba las habitaciones de las chicas con las de los chicos, y hay se separaron, las chicas se arreglaron, con las túnicas de la escuela, y bajaron al gran comedor, donde otra vez, Luna se sento junto a Ginny y Hermione, Harry y Ron, ya estaban allí y llevaban un buen rato esperando.

- Las chicas siempre tardais un monton en cambiaros-se quejo Ron.

- Callate- le respondió Hermione.

- Siempre estais igual- dijo Ginny.

- Es que me saca de quicio- se quejo Hermione.

- Como si fuese yo el único culpable- se quejo Ron.

- Podeis parar de quejaros- respondió Harry suspirando.

- Jajaja, sois muy gracioso- dijo Luna riendo.

- No lo encontraras tan gracioso, después de que estén asi mas de media hora- respondió Ginny.

-Una vez acabaron de comer, se quedaron en el gran comedor, mientras muchos alumnso comenzaban a marcharse, quedaban ellos en la mesa de Griffindor, tres alumnos en la Hufflepuff, y otro grupo de 5 en la de Rawenclaw, en la de Slytherin, ya se estaban marchando los últimos alumnos. Quedaban en al gran mesa, Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall, conversando sobre las nuevas criaturas a utilizar en las clases, y Cedric, que estaba muy concentrado en un nuevo libros de hechizos, que Ginny le había traido de Francia, igual que a Harry.

Mientras en la mesa de Griffindor, estaban los cinco en una conversación muy animada, cuando Ron comenzó a asustarse, mirando a Luna con cara rara.

- L-l-luna-aaa- dijo ron asustado.

- Que ocurre Ron?- pregunto esta distraída.

-Tienes algo lila y peludo en el pelo, y se esta moviendo- dijo señalando la cabeza de la chica.

- Oh! Es mi Plimpy Puff volador- contesto Luna agarrando al ser.

- Tu que?- pregunto ahora extrañado.

- Ron yo también tengo uno de color Rosa, no recuerdas?- dijo Ginny a su hermano mayor.

- Aaa es eso- dijo aliviado.

- Luna por que lo llevas hay?- pregunto Harry.

- Siempre lo llevo conmigo- contesto Luna.

- Como se llama?- pregunto Hermione, tocando al Plimpy.

- AmDi- contesto la rubia dejando volar al Plimpy aun que estaba agarrado a un mechon de su pelo.

- AmDi?- pregunto curioso Ron.

- Si era de mi papa, a el se lo regalo, un viejo amigo suyo, y le puso ese nombre en su honor- explico Luna, mientras AmDi revoloteaba a su alrededor, causando la risa a Hermione y Ginny que encontraban al animal, tan gracioso, y tierno como su dueña.

- El amigo de tu padre se llamaba AmDi?- pregunto Harry observando a Ginny reir- que nombre mas estraño.

- No, son las dos primera letras de su nombre y apellido, se llamaba algo asi como Amius Diddiry o algo asi- contesto la rubís mientras AmDi comenzaba a tirar de su pelo, y se levantaba, para que el Plimpy pudiese volar mas alto.

- Amius Diddiry- comento Ginny- esperad un momento- dijo mientras corria a la gran mesa.

- Sabeis, puedo hacer que cambie de color- dijo Luna a Hermione, Ron y Harry.

- En serio?- pregunto Hermione.

- Si, espera, - dijo mirando sus bolsillos- Ron, Harry, tenis gominolas?- pregunto Luna, los dos comenzaron a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, y Harry, encontró una bolsa en ellos.

- Ten- se la dio.

- Mira- dijo dándole a AmDi, una gominola de color Verde, el Plimpy se la comio rápidamente, y estornudo y se volvió de color Verde.

Todos rieron, al ver al gracioso animal, era tan peculiar como la dueña, pero se hacia querer. Ginny, llevaba un rato hablando con Cedric que se encontraba en la gran mesa, hasta que los dos se dirigieron a la mesa Griffindor con los demás.

- Luna!- dijo Ginny- Eh por que el mio no hace eso?- pregunto la peliroja viendo como cambiaba de color el Plimpy.

- Por que el tuyo seguramente sea de color Rosa, los morados, tienen la peculiaridad de poder volar, y cambiar de color- explico Cedirc.

- Y como sabes tu eso?- pregunto Harry- digo, si eres profesor de lucha contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Por que ese Plimpy, fue mio- explico Cedric sonriendo.

- Tuyo?- pregunto Ron.

- Claro!- dijo Hermione- el amigo, que le regalo el Plimpy al , fue el , el padre de Cedric- dijo lógicamente- Luna, el hombre no se llamaba Amius Diddiry, si no Amus Diggory- dijo regañando a la rubia.

- Amius Diddiry?- pregunto diverido y confuso Cedric.

- Luna se equivoco con el nombre de tu padre- dijo riendo Ginny- como es que fue tuyo?

- Es de pequeño, estaba aun aprendiendo a controlar la magia, antes de ir a Hogwards, y sin querer clone a mi Plimpy, entonces mi padre, le regalo uno de los clones a la hija de un amigo suyo. No tenia ni idea que eras tu Luna- dijo sonriendo.

- Osea que yo no fui el único en hacer trastadas con la magia antes de saber que era mago!- exclamo Harry.

- Que hiciste tu?- pregunto Cedric.

- Meti a mi primo, en una jaula del zoo donde había una serpiente- dijo Harry recordando viejos tiempos.

- Eres un desastre- dijo Hermione riendo.

- Me dejas verlo?- pregunto Cedric amablemente a Luna.

- Claro- dijo tomando el mechon de pelo al que estaba sujeto, y lo desato, y se lo dejo coger a de Cedric.

- Curioso que lo lleves amarrado al pelo- dijo Cedric divertido.

- Es que si no, los Nargels pordrian robármelo, y esconderlo- contesto la Rawenclaw.

- Nargels?- pregunto confuso, el cobrizo.

- Son seres invisibles que te esconden las cosas- dijo Luna-El año pasado, me escondieron todo el material escolar, cuando desaparecen las cosas, tienes que poner carteles, en las pardes reclamándolas, luego los Nargels te lo devuelven de la forma menos esperada.

- Aaah- contesto sorprendido Cedric.

Como ya no quedaba nadie en el comedor, salieron los seis juntos para marcharse ya a las habitaciones, Cedric se retraso un poco por que tenia que recoger las cosas que había dejado en la mesa, Hermione acompaño a Ron a buscar unos papeles que les tenia que dar Hagrid y Luna se volvió a enganchar al Plimpy y salieron hacia los pasillos, donde un monton de alumnos Slytherins, comenzaron a chillar desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- Lunatica! Loca!- dijeron- Han traido tu revista de locos, junto a una carta donde se te recomiendo ir al Psiquiatra- dijeron riendo.

Luna ya estaba acostumbrada a que le dijesen eso, asi que no hizo ni caso. Harry que reconoció a Draco Malfoy, se enfureció, y Ginny se enfureció, con el ya que había insultado a su amiga.

- Estupido Malfoy!- grito Ginny.

- Te atreves ha hablarme triadora de sangre. Que valiente- dijo riendo.

- Me las pagaras Malfoy- grito Harry con intención a perseguirle. Ginny lo tomo por la cintura para detenerlo.

- Harry, no merece la pena- dijo Ginny, Luna también le sujeto.

Mientras los Slytherin reian y seguían burlándose de Luna, Cedric que había escuchado todo lo ocurrido, se hizo aparecer tras los Slytherin y los agarro de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa y les dijo.

- Señores, a la sala de Slytherin ya- dijo con voz autoritaria.

- Pero señor…- dijo uno de los amigos de Draco.

- Ni peros ni nada, como vuelva a veros moletar a la señorita Luna Lovegood, será comunicado en dirección, y restara puntos a vuetra casa.

- Pero- iba a decir Malfoy.

- Ya!- dijo autoritariamente Cedric, y los tres Slytherin corrieron a su sala.

Cedric se acerco a donde estaban los chicos Ginny aun agarraba a Harry y cuando se dio cuenta se solto enseguida.

- Tranquila, se estaba comodo- dijo Harry sonriendo, Ginny sonrio y le volvió a abrazar.

- Estas bien Luna?- pregunto Cedric preguntado.

- Si, muchas gracias , estoy acostrumbrada- dijo Luna sonriéndole.

- Me alegro, de que estes bien. ?- pregunto- eso suena muy mayor, ni que fuese mi padre. Solo Cedric, como siempre.

- Vale!- dijo Luna alegre.

- Que revista decían los Slytherin?- pregunto curioso Cedric.

- Mi padre es el editor de una revista el _Quisquilloso _y me envía unos cuantos, para repartir por la escuela- dijo Luna.

- Te importaría si yo la leo?- pregunto amablemente.

- Por supuesto que no, las ire a buscar ahora, y mañana de doy una de ellas- dijo Luna.

- Espera, te acompaño- dijo caminando junto a ella.

Harry y Ginny seguían su amena conversación, mientras la peliroja aun le abrazaba.

* * *

><p>BUENO QUE OS A PARECIDO, DE MOMENTO SE QUE PARECE UN FANFIC DE CEDRIC Y LUNA, PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SERA UN MOMENTO CON CADA PAREJA POR SEPARADO, Y EL SIGUIENTE YA EL BAILE DE OTOÑO.<p>

QUE OS A PARECIDO.

TOMATES?

UN AVADA KEDAVRA POR CORREO?

UN REVIEW NO VENDIRA MAL PORFA...

CRITICAR, COMENTAR...

PORFAVOR TT

BESITOS.

LUNATICA-DIGGORY


	5. Hogsmeade

Capitulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó, era bastante temprano, sus compañeras de cuarto, Claire y Haley, aun estaban dormidas, miro la cama de Hermione, pero no vio a nadie, se levanto y se coloco una bata azul oscura, encima de su corto camisón azul celeste que llevaba. Camino por los silenciosos pasillos de la torre de Griffindor hasta los lavabos pero no encontró a Hermione. Bajo las escaleras, el eco de sus pasos, rebotaban en las viejas paredes de piedra, al llegar vio como la chimenea estaba apagada, desde la noche anterior. Miro su reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, en Hogwards aun no había salido el sol, pensó que podía estar en la biblioteca, pero esta no habría hasta las diez. Entonces subió a las escaleras de la izquierda, y fue al cuarto de su hermano y Harry, entro en silencio, para no despertar a los compañeros de cuarto de estos, se acerco a la cama de Ron y se arrodillo delante de ella, y comenzó a llamarle.

- Ron… Ron…- susurro moviéndole los brazos- Ron…

Nada, no despertaba, su hermano siempre había tenido un sueño muy profundo, entonces fue a probar a ver si el azabache se levantaba.

- Harry… Harry…- dijo zarandeándole los hombros.

El moreno se froto los ojos, y abrió los ojos poco a poco, y vio a la pelirroja al lado de su cama, este se asusto, y se levanto sentándose en la cama.

- Ginny!- susurro sorprendido- Que haces aquí?

- Hermione no está en su cama- dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

- Estará en el baño- dijo como si no fuese gran cosa el moreno.

- Ya he ido a mirar, y no esta, ni en la sala común, y en la biblioteca no puede estar, ya que no la abren hasta las diez- dijo Ginny.

- Vamos a buscarla- dijo Harry levantándose de la cama.

Ginny se sonrojo un poco, pero con la poca luz que había en la habitación, Harry no se pudo dar cuenta, Harry iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, y una camisa de tirantes que le marcaba ese cuerpo que años atrás había dejado de ser pequeño y flacucho.

- Por cierto- dijo Harry- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete y media, me ha llevado un buen rato despertaros.

Bajaron a la Sala Común, cuando encontraron a Hermione, entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Hermione! Dónde estabas?- pregunto preocupada Ginny.

- Estaba en la Sala de Astronomía- contesto la castaña.

- Que hacías allí?- pregunto Harry.

- Estaba viendo una lluvia de meteoritos- contesto despreocupada Hermione.

- Me tenías preocupada, me desperté y no te vi- dijo enfadada Ginny.

- Lo siento- dijo Hermione.

- Bueno da igual, ya es hora de levantarse- dijo Harry.

- Si vamos a vestirnos, e intenta levantar a Ron- dijo Ginny riendo.

- Lo intentare- contesto el moreno.

Las chicas volvieron a su cuarto, y comenzaron a cambiarse, era domingo, y no hacía falta ponerse la túnica de Hogwards, Hermione, se puso una camisa de manga corta verde, unos tejanos ajustados azules oscuros, y unas botas negras planas, por último se cogió una chaqueta negra de tela tejana, que quedaba por debajo del pecho. Ginny opto por una camisa de manga corta azul, unos tejanos claros, y encima una gabardina negra y unas botas negras altas. También llevaba una boina francesa de color negro. Las dos llevaban sus abrigos en sus manos, para después del desayuno, ya que después habían quedado en ir a Hogsmeade con Harry, Ron y Luna, tras el desayuno. Bajaron a la Sala Común, donde estaba Luna, llevaba una vestido de manga larga violeta, con algunos bordados plateados, unas mallas brillantes plateadas, y unos zapatos negros, le daba un aire inocente, y alegre. Llegaron al comedor, donde los chicos ya las esperaban, Ron iba vestido con una camiseta de manga larga verde a rayas horizontales negras, que marcaban perfectamente su bien formado pecho, causa de los duros entrenamientos de Quiddich, llevaba unos tejanos desgastados, y unas bambas algo viejas, pero que le daban aquel toque tan característico suyo y que a Hermione le hizo sonreír solo verle. Aun que el efecto fue el mismo para Ron, que ver a Hermione con esos pantalones ajustados y esa camisa que realzaban cada curva de su cuerpo, sintió ganas de querer matar a cualquiera que la mirase. Y no paso algo diferente, cuando Ginny vio a Harry, con una camisa azul clarito desabrochada hasta el segundo botón, y unos pantalones tejanos, sitio que quería echarse encima de él y besarle con locura, y Harry más de lo mismo.

También hubo una reacción por parte de un profesor, al ver a cierta rubia caminar con sus dos amigas, con aquel vestidito lila, que realzaba su mirada y cabello. No pudo más que sonreír al verla.

La Rawenclaw que iba junto a sus amigas, era muy observadora, se fijo como Draco Malfoy la miraba con rabia, ya que la noche anterior había sido castigado por su culpa, aun que no fuese del todo correcto, también en como muchas de sus compañeras de Rawenclaw miraban a la mesa de Griffindor, bueno más bien miraban a sus dos amigos, eso le hizo reír, ya que si Ginny y Hermione se enteraban, eran capaces de tirárseles encima. Después en la mesa de los Hufflepuff, donde en vez de mirar a la mesa de Griffindor, se dedicaban a mirar a la gran mesa, concretamente a uno de los profesores ex alumno de su propia casa, todas miraban a Cedric riendo como tonta. Luego se fijo en él, y vio que la estaba mirando, y en su rostro se dibujo un suave sonrojo, se sentó junto a sus amigos, que ya estaban desayunando.

- Luna ¿Y ese sonrojo?- pregunto Ginny.

- Oh, no se a que debe ser- mintió Luna.

- Por cierto Ron, ya te ha llegado la carta de Fred y George?- pregunto Hermione.

- No, es muy raro- dijo ron comiendo.

- Mira, esa no es tu lechuza- dijo Harry señalando el ave que volaba torpemente, sobre la mesa de Griffindor.

El ave, torpemente dejo la carta delante del plato de Ron, y cuando iba a emprender de nuevo el vuelo, se enredo con los cabellos de la rubia que se sentaba delante del pelirrojo.

- Aaah!- protesto Luna, ya que el ave estaba tirando fuertemente de sus cabellos.

- Oh! Luna lo siento mucho- dijo Ron mientras pasaba por debajo de la mesa, para ayudar a la rubia a deshacerse del pájaro.

Ron cogió al ave, para que dejara de tirar de los cabellos de Luna. Ginny comenzó a desenredar el cabello de las patas de la lechuza.

Muchos de los alumnos comenzaron a reírse de la chica, pero los profesores los callaron con restar puntos a su casa, si no lo hacían. La profesora McGonagall y Cedric se acercaron hasta la chica, que con unos hechizos por parte de cada uno consiguieron liberar a la pobre chica de las garras del ave.

- Sr. Weasley, mande una carta a casa- dijo la profesora McGonagall- bueno, mejor la enviare yo, diciendo que la lechuza de su familia, está ya en edad de jubilarse.

- Si profesora McGonagall- dijo Ron enseguida.

- Lo sentimos mucho Luna- dijo Ginny arreglando los cabellos de la rubia- ya le dijimos muchas veces a mama, que remplazase la lechuza, pero nunca nos hace caso.

- No pasa nada, Gin- dijo la rubia sonriendo- al menos no se me ha tenido que cortar el pelo.

- Luna, lo siento mucho en serio- dijo Ron.

- Tranquilo, y muchas gracias profesora McGonagall, Profesor…- Cedric la miro- Cedric, gracias por ayudarme.

- De nada, Srta. Lovegood, que pasen un buen día- dijo la profesora McGonagall marchándose a enviar la carta a la Madriguera.

- Donde vais a ir?- pregunto Cedric una vez la profesora se marcho.

- Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade- contesto Ginny.

- Oh! Qué casualidad, yo también me iba a pasar por allí más tarde- dijo Cedric- entonces seguramente coincidamos por allí- dijo Cedric.

- Entonces seguramente nos veremos luego- dijo Ginny contenta.

- Por cierto, que carta era la que traía la lechuza que ha causado tanto revuelto? – pregunto Cedric curioso.

Oh cierto- se nos olvido mirarla- se acordó mirando a Ron.

- Cierto- dijo Ron abriendo la carta.

La leyó detenidamente, y al finalizar, todo el mundo la miraba con cara de interrogante.

- Y bien?- pregunto Harry, ya que el pelirrojo no hablaba- Luna tiene pareja para el baile?

- Si, George dice, que le encantaría ir contigo al baile, que así visita un poco la escuela- dijo Ron.

- Habláis de tus hermanos cierto?- pregunto Cedric- Vas a ir con George Weasley al baile?- pregunto sorprendido.

- Si nadie me invito…- dijo triste- pero él se ofreció a acompañarme, y de paso visita la escuela- dijo de repente feliz.

- Si Fred va con mi compañera de cuarto- explico Ginny.

- Aaah- dijo Cedric- bueno me marcho ya que tengo que ir a una reunión de profesores.

- Si nosotros también nos marchamos- dijo Harry.

Cada uno se marcho por su lado, los cinco amigos se marcharon al patio, y a traves de un traslador, llegaron en seguida a Hogsmeade, donde Luna se separó para buscar unas criaturas que según ella vivían en los bosques de Hogsmeade.

Hermione arrastro a Ron a comprar algo, y desaparecieron de la vista de Ginny y Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los restantes, decidieron dar una vuelta por la plaza.

- Sabes, me gusta estar contigo, es relajante- dijo Harry.

- Así?

- Si, no eres como las demás chicas- dijo Harry.

- No sé como tomarme eso, Luna tampoco es como las demás chicas- dijo riendo Ginny.

- Quiero decir- dijo también riendo el moreno- que contigo se puede hablar, de cualquier tema, no como las otras, que solo hablan que si tienen que hacer dieta, que si su pintalabios no brilla lo suficiente etc., no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

- Era invisible- contesto sencillamente Ginny- y tu solo tenias ojos para Cho.

- No sé cómo pude idealizarla tanto, ahora que lo pienso, no es nada parecida, a como me lo imagine.

- Sabes, Cedric dijo lo mismo, el otro día, cuando vino a buscarme- dijo Ginny.

- Por cierto para que te buscaba?- dijo con tono celoso el moreno.

- Estas celoso Potter?- pregunto Ginny riendo y aferrándose a su brazo

- Y si es así?- pregunto este sonriendo.

- Me encanta- contesto besándole la mejilla al chico del rayo.

- Ya no volveré a lavarme la cara- dijo Harry.

- Exagerado, pues Cedric vino a decirme que ya no pensaba en Cho, si no en alguien más, y que se estaba volviendo loco- dijo Ginny

- Es Luna verdad?- dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Ginny- por tu gesto, deduzco que sí.

- Pero como…?- iba a preguntar Harry.

- Me fije en como la miraba ayer, tras el incidente de Malfoy- dijo Harry.

- Creo que Luna también siente algo por el- dijo Ginny- el sonrojo de esta mañana no era por nada.

- Si, además creo que harían buena pareja.

- Si verdad?- dijo Ginny feliz.

- Porque siempre estas feliz?- pregunto Harry riendo.

- No siempre estoy feliz, el año pasado era de todo menos feliz.

- Ya pero, como es que desde que volviste siempre estas feliz?

- La compañía ayuda mucho- dijo abrazando al moreno.

Mientras otra pareja de amigos, bueno no se podían llamar amigos, haber no es que no fuesen amigos, pero es que con lo que hacían demostraban que ya no lo eran. Un pelirrojo, y una castaña se encontraban en una de las muchas calles perdidas de Hogsmeade, donde no había nadie, la castaña estaba apoyada contra una de las duras paredes de piedra de una casa, y el pelirrojo aprisionándola, mientras la distancia entre ellos era mínima, puesto que sus labios estaban unidos danzando uno sobre el otro, sus lenguas se encontraban a medio camino, explorando casa rincón de la boca del otro

- Hay que escaparse más a menudo- dijo Ron, volviendo a besar a la chica.

- Ojala no tuviésemos que escondernos- dijo Hermione- deberíamos decírselo a Harry.

- Lo haces tú?- pregunto asustado el pelirrojo- sabes que para Harry eres como una hermana, si te hago algo, el me mata. Es como si el comenzara a salir con mi hermana, no se…

- Entonces solo hay que esperar un poco mas- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Por…?- pregunto Ron, pero no le dio tiempo porque la chica estampo de nuevo sus labios con los del chico- me encanta que seas así.

- Y todo esto, gracias a ir a la biblioteca el otro día- dijo riendo Hermione.

- Si, quien lo iba a decir no?- dijo riendo el pelirrojo- aun que esta mañana tuve ganas de matar a todos aquellos, que se te quedaron mirando en el comedor, me contuve por los profes, que si no.

- Me encanta que estés celoso, pero no hace falta, ni por los chicos de la escuela ni por Víctor, tarde 4 años en que supieses que era una chica, y 3 más a que te fijases en mi más que como una amiga, para que querría otros chicos?

- Te quiero Mione- dijo Ron besándola.

- Yo también- contesto está entre sus labios.

Lejos de la pareja, cerca de los bosques, caminaba, bueno más bien trotaba por las calles feliz. Vio un gatito paseando y se acerco a él a darle de comer, se agacho y mientras mostraba la mano al gato para que se acercase a comer, desde el cielo, sobre una escoba, volaba un Slytherin que se paro sobre ella y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un gran cubo de tinte para el pelo de color verde que dejo caer sobre la chica rubia, que acabo con toda su larga cabellera verde y sus ropas.

- Esto por hacer que me castigaran ayer, Lovegood- dijo el Slytherin desde el cielo.

La rubia miro al cielo, y vio a Draco Malfoy reírse de ella, y poco después se le unieron todos los paseantes. La chica se levanto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzaron a caerle lágrimas por todo el rostro, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el traslador. Por allí también paseaban Harry y Ginny, que la pelirroja al ver llorar por primera vez a la rubia se preocupo.

- Luna!- la llamo, pero la rubia no la escucho, estaba absorta en sus lloros.

Por la calle por a que corría Luna, venían de regreso Ron y Hermione que fueron empujados sin querer por Luna mientras corría. Los cuatro amigos corrieron en dirección a donde iba Luna, pero llegaron demasiado tarde puesto que la chica ya había desaparecido junto al traslador.

- Que le habrá ocurrido a Luna?- pregunto Ron,

- Estoy muy preocupada por ella, jamás la he visto llorar, con todas las cosas que le han hecho y jamás a llorado, tiene que ser algo muy grave- dijo preocupada Ginny.

- No le habéis visto, llevaba en el pelo, restos de algún líquido verde- dijo Hermione.

- Hay que conseguir otro traslador- dijo Harry.

- Cedric!- dijo la pelirroja al ver al cobrizo pasear por la calle, y corrieron hasta el.

- Qué ocurre?- pregunto el cobrizo al ver la cara de preocupación de los cuatro- y Luna?

- No sabemos que le ha ocurrido- dijo Ron.

- La hemos visto correr hasta nuestro traslador y marcharse- continuo Harry.

- Llevaba el pelo de color verde- dijo Hermione.

- Iba llorando, jamás, desde que estamos en Hogwards la he visto llorar- dijo Ginny.

- Vamos en mi traslador- dijo Cedric.

Los cinco fueron hasta el traslador de Cedric, y en unos pocos segundos aparecieron en el patio de Hogwards, que estaba casi vacío, pero allí no estaba la chica que buscaban.

- Sera mejor que nos separemos- dijo Cedric.

- Si tienes razón- coincidió Ginny- Puedo pedir a algún Rawenclaw que me deje ir hasta la habitación de Luna, haber si esta en ella.

- Yo buscare en los baños- dijo Hermione.

- Yo iré a mirar por la biblioteca- dijo Ron- es un buen lugar si no quieres ser encontrada.

- Y yo mirare en la torre de Griffindor, Luna se sabe nuestra contraseña, ya que allí es bien recibida, puede que esté allí- dijo Harry.

- Entonces, yo buscare por las aulas- dijo Cedric.

Los cinco se separaron, Ginny fue hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la Torre de Rawenclaw, donde una de sus compañeras de clase, le acompaño, pregunto en la sala común de Rawenclaw, si la habían visto, pero no había pasado por la sala, luego fue a su habitación donde tampoco había rastro de que hubiese estado en ella. Por otro lado Hermione entraba en todos los baños femeninos de Hogwards, pregunto a Myrtle la Llorona si la había visto, pero tampoco había rastro de la rubia por allí. Harry en la Sala de Griffindor también pregunto, pero las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny y Hermione, dijeron que llevaban más de dos horas allí, y que la Rawenclaw, no había hecho acto de presencia por la sala, ni la habitación. Ron, miro por cada pasillo de la biblioteca, pregunto a Madame Pince pero no la había visto entrar. Por último, Cedric, fue entrando en todas las aulas pero encontró todas vacías, entro en la cual el impartía clases, y encontró a una chica sentada tras el pupitre del profesor, tenía las piernas encogidas a su cuerpo, y con las manos ocultando su cabello, y aun lloraba.

* * *

><p>HOLAAAAA!<p>

BUENO, AQUI EL CAPITULO DE LAS PAREJAS? HERMIONE Y RON SALIENDO? EN PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SE EXPLICARA COMO... BUENO AQUI MOMENTOS CON LAS PAREJAS... QUE OS HAN PARECIDO? RECORDAR QUE UN NO SON NOVIOS... BUENO EN EL CASO DE GINNY Y HARRY.

BUEEEENO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EL BAILE DE OTOÑO.

BUENO QUIERO ACLARAR UNA ULTIMA COSA QUE SE ME HA COMENTADO EN UN REVIEW, SE QUE LAS FECHAS, EDADES Y DEMAS NO SON CORRECTAS AQUI LAS ACLARO.

A DIFERENCIA DE EN EL LIBRO, A VOLDEMORT SE LE ELIMINO CUANDO IBAN A SEXTO CURSO (HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE) Y A QUINTO (GINNY) AL AÑO SIGUIENTE LOS 3 PRINIPALES SUBIERON A SEPTIMO Y A GINNY LE SALTARON SEXTO PARA PASARLA A SEPTIMO.

Y CEDRIC BUENO, IMAGINAD QUE TIENE SOLO 2 AÑOS MAS.

SE QUE LA HISTORIA NO TIENE MUCHO SENTIDO, POR LO DE LAS FECHAS, ETÇ. LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD, LA PROXIMA LA PLANTEARE MEJOR.

BUENO ALGUN REVIEWS?

TOMATES?

A VOLDEMORT?

O DIRECTAMENTE UN AVADA KEDAVRA?


	6. EL BAILE

Capitulo 6

- Luna?- pregunto Cedric arrodillándose junto a ella.

- C-c-Cedric?- dijo levantando la cabeza la rubia.

- Que te ocurre?- pregunto Cedric- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

- M-m-Malfoy…- dijo sollozando.

- Tranquila Luna, no saldrá ileso de esta. Pero tranquila, el color del pelo se irá en unas semanas…- dijo acariciando el pelo de la rubia, ahora verde.

- El pelo, es lo único que tengo de mi madre, el pelo lo herede de ella, el color, todo, era una manera en la que ella siempre estaba conmigo, me acompañaba.

- Tranquila, ven- dijo dándole la mano- te acompaño a los baños, dúchate, y una vez te quites el liquido, te quitare el resto con un hechizo.

- Gracias- dijo la rubia abrazándole.

Por suerte, eran muy pocos los alumnos que permanecían en el colegio, la Rawenclaw fue a su cuarto cogió su ropa para cambiarse, se metió en la ducha de las Rawenclaw, y se lavo, pero el tinte no se le fue, solo consiguió quitarse los restos de pintura de la cara. Se cambio de ropa, y salió del baño ya cambiada, en la puerta le esperaba Cedric, los dos salieron de la sala de Rawenclaw, donde todos se estaban riendo de Luna, Cedric le tomo de la mano, y la llevo de nuevo a la sala de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde le echo una poción en el pelo, y después con un hechizo el devolvió su rubio pelo a la Rawenclaw. Luna al ver que su pelo estaba de nuevo rubio, se abalanzo sobre su profesor preferido, causando que este se cayera al suelo, y ella encima del. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse y se besaron. Fue un beso simple, pero fue un beso, Luna al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se levanto rápido.

- Lo siento muchísimo Cedric- dijo mientras salía corriendo de la aula.

- ¡Luna!- le llamo él, pero esta seguía corriendo.

Luna corrió por los pasillos vacios, aun sin creerse lo que había hecho, desde cuando se besaba a un profesor? Por muy guapo, amable, simpático, de los pocos que no le llaman Lunática, no se podía besar a un profesor, aun que el año pasado no fuese profesor si no un alumno, no estaba bien. Corrió hasta la sala de Griffindor, donde la Dama Gorda, como ya la conocía, le pidió la contraseña y le dejo pasar, en la sala común, se encontró por suerte a Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron, sentados preocupados.

- Luna!- dijo Ginny abrazándola- menos mal que estas bien.

- Gin, Gin, Gin, no sabes lo que acabo de hacer- dijo nerviosamente la rubia.

- Tranquilízate- dijo Hermione- primero explica que ocurrió.

Luna les conto todo lo ocurrido con Malfoy, y como Cedric le había ayudado, y que él se encargaría de que castigasen a Draco.

- Es lo que se merece- dijo Ron enfadado.

- Pero eso no es todo…- dijo Luna- cuando Cedric me devolvió el color al cabello, me arroje encima de el, y le bese…

- Que le qué?- pregunto Ron sorprendido.

- Sssh…- le regaño Hermione- No tienen por qué enterarse los de Slytherin que están en el otro lado del castillo.

- Haber Luna, como ocurrió?- pregunto Harry.

- Pues, le fui a abrazar para agradecérselo, pero nos caímos al suelo, y bueno… nos besamos…

- Y después?- pregunto Ginny.

- Salí corriendo- dijo la rubia sonrojada.

Los cinco se quedaron un rato mas hablando sobre lo ocurrido con Luna y Cedric, Harry y Ginny, sonreían pues sus suposiciones, estaban siendo correctas, ya que a Luna le gusto mucho el beso.

Así paso la semana, y se presento el día del baile, Luna cada vez que veía a Cedric huía de él, mientras que el lo único que quería era hablar con ella. Los gemelos Weasley llegaron al castillo, donde se estuvieron paseando y conversando con todos los profesores, que estaban todos encantados de verles, ya que eran muy queridos por todos. Mientras Ginny, Hermione y Luna, que había ido a su cuarto para prepararse para el baile, se arreglaban. Ginny, llevaba un bonito vestido negro largo, atado al cuello, que se ceñía a la perfección a sus curvas, hasta la cintura, donde se ataba una cinta, y por dejaba de la cinta, comenzaba a caer en vuelo con varias capas de tela, cortadas asimétricamente, que le daba un toque muy elegante, su cabello naranja brillaba más que nunca, lo llevaba suelto, con las puntas un poco onduladas, iba maquillada ligeramente, con un poco de rímel, y delineador negro, y en los labios, no llevaba más que un suave brillo. Hermione, llevaba el vestido que le regalo Ginny de Francia, era de palabra de honor, era muy ajustado al cuerpo, era largo, pero el final del vestido, caía en volantes, quedando la parte trasera más larga que la delantera. Su cabello estaba completamente rizado, e iba igual que Ginny, con solo un poco rímel y delineador. Entre las dos ayudaron a su rubia amiga, a arreglarse, Luna no llevaba uno de sus excéntricos vestidos, lo contrario, llevaba un vestido azul marino muy oscuro, que brillaba, era de una sola manga, y tenía un lazo en la cintura, del mismo color que el vestido, que era totalmente ajustado al cuerpo excepto el final, donde se abría un poco. Llevaba su cabello, recogido en una cola echa de lado, que dejaba su cabello un poco más debajo de los omoplatos. Iba mas maquillada que sus amigas, puesto a que llevaba rímel y delineador y un poco de sobra negra en los ojos, resaltando estos de una forma muy especial.

Por otro lado, George, Ron y Harry esperaban a sus acompañantes, ya que Haley ya había bajado y se había marchado con Fred al baile. Harry llevaba un traje negro con una camisa azul clarito debajo. Ron igual pero este llevaba la camisa blanca, y George llevaba un traje blanco con una camisa negra debajo, ninguno era partidario de la corbata. Estaban en la sala común de Griffindor, esperando a las chicas, cuando una a una comenzaron a bajar por la escalera izquierda de la sala, la primera en aparecer fue Ginny, que dejo sin palabras a Harry, fue seguida por Hermione, que en este caso se quedo con la boca literalmente abierta, y por ultimo Luna, que George al no reconocerla y que iba muy diferente, seguía esperando.

- Gi..Ginny waoh! Estas… increíble- dijo Harry tragando con dificultad.

- Gracias- dijo la pelirroja, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono muy parecido al del pelo.

- Ron?- dijo Hermione pasando la mano por su cara- Ron!

- Hermione!- dijo este saliendo del trance- estas… estas… maravillosa- dijo este aun mirándola.

- Gracias, te compraste un nuevo traje- dijo mirando al chico- te queda muy bien- le sonrió.

- Chicos, Luna no es de Rawenclaw, no debería ir a buscarla allí?- pregunto George.

- Es verdad, no estaba con vosotras?- pregunto Harry.

- Puede que sea mejor quela vallas a buscar a Rawenclaw- aporto Ron.

- Chicos no seáis estúpidos, George- dijo Ginny, acercándose a la rubia que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo- Luna esta aquí.

- Luna!- exclamaron los tres a la vez, con una cara de sorpresa típica de películas.

- Hola… pensaba que los demiguise me habían tocado y me había vuelto invisible- dijo Luna con sus aires perdidos.

- Demi… que?- pregunto George.

- Demiguise, son unas criaturas capaz de hacerte invisible- le explico Luna.

- Bueno, no importa…- dijo George- no te recordaba tan guapa, sin duda hoy seré el rey de la fiesta.

- Qué bonito…- dijo Luna.

- Ten cuidado hermanito, que vas a tener competencia, y el va un paso por delante que tu- dijo riendo Ginny, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizaste.

Los seis bajaron al hall, y desde allí entraron por la gran puerta, que se abrió sola dejándoles pasar. Primero entraron Harry y Ginny, donde todos los chicos se giraron para ver a la chica pelirroja que iba espectacular, y eso puso de mal humor a Harry, no ocurrió nada diferente cuando entro Hermione del brazo de Ron, muchos de los chicos, quisieron asesinarle hay mismo. Cuando estos llegaron a una esquina de la sala, donde se encontraba Fred, entraron George y Luna, donde todo el mundo, tanto chicos como chicas, se quedaron mirando a la chica. Todos murmuraban "¿Quién es?" "¿Has visto que bonita es?" "¿De qué casa será?" la pareja llego junto al resto, y Fred le dijo a su hermano.

- Georgie que pareja más bonita tienes, no me la presentas?

- Freddie ya la conoces, es Luna Lovegood- dijo George.

- Tu eres la amiga de Ginny, a la que ayudamos a atrapar un Nargel?- pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo.

- Si- contesto la rubia.

La música comenzó a sonar, y comenzaron a salir las parejas de baile, Harry y Ron llevaron a sus parejas al centro de la pista, donde comenzaron a bailar la pieza. George saco a Luna a bailar, también salieron Fred y Haley, también comenzaron a bailar la profesora McGonagall, con el profesor Horace, Cedric fue animado por hagrid a bailar, y muchas de las alumnas dejaron plantadas a sus parejas para hacer cola para bailar con él. La música termino, y la gente se encontraba conversando en diferentes grupitos, Ron y Hermione, quisieron escaparse otra vez, y salieron de la gran sala donde se hacia el baile, donde no había nadie, para volver a besarse.

- Estas preciosa con ese vestido lo sabías?- dijo Ron entre besos.

- Me lo dijiste antes- dijo riendo- pero me encanta que me lo digas.

- Sentí que miles de chicos querían asesinarme por entrar contigo en el baile- dijo Ron.

- No serian tantos- dijo Hermione colgándose de su cuello.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny, volvieron a bailar, estaban tan perdidos que no sabían ni que hacían, hasta que sus bocas fueron acercándose hasta unirse, se besaron, en un beso lento, igual que la canción que sonaba, pero con mucho amor, Ginny creyó morir, y viajar rápidamente a su paraíso personal.

- Ginny yo… tenia muchísimas ganas de hacer eso- dijo sonriendo.

- No más que yo, te lo aseguro- dijo Ginny besándolo cortamente.

- Te quiero, tuviste que marcharte para que me diera cuenta- dijo Harry.

- Yo te quise desde que te vi en la estación, pero que más da, quien quiso antes, si ahora nos queremos- dijo Ginny.

- Tienes razón.

- Pero desde cuando más o menos?- pregunto interesada la pelirroja.

- Creo que desde el día que te llego la carta de la escuela de Francia, cuando bajaste tan ligerita de ropa, casi me atraganto solo verte.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo riendo la pelirroja.

Volvieron a besarse, cuando entraron Ron y Hermione, y ron vio a su hermanita con su mejor amigo.

- Se pueden saber que están haciendo?- pregunto Ron enfadado.

- Lo mismo que tú y Hermione, en Hogsmeade, y en el vestíbulo- dijo Ginny.

- Pero como…?- pregunto Hermione sonrojada.

- No disimuláis bien- dijo riendo Harry- Así que estamos en paz, tu besas a mi hermana y yo beso a la tuya.

- Bueno, por esas te has salvado- dijo Ron aun un poco molesto.

- Bueno pero decirme, como comenzó lo vuestro?- pregunto Ginny interesada.

- El día que fuimos a la biblioteca…- dijo Ron.

- Cedric, nos pregunto por ti, y cuando se fue.

- Hermione dijo, que le gustaba ese tío, y cuando se marcho, me entro la rabia y bueno… la bese.

- Qué bonito, la rabia lleva al amor, nunca lo había oído- dijo Harry.

- Y vosotros?- pregunto Hermione.

- Aquí y ahora acaba de comenzar- dijo Ginny aferrada al cuello de Harry, a este no le molestaba para nada.

Mientras tanto la rubia, estaba paseando por el desierto jardín de Hogwards, puesto que su acompañante había ido a saludar a unos amigos suyos. Paseaba por la tranquila noche, mirando al suelo, tenía los brazos abrazados a su misma, puesto a que comenzaba a refrescar, iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, para variar. Y no se dio cuenta de que otra persona también despistada, caminaba hacia ella, hasta que se chocaron.

- Lo siento- dijo la rubia, mirando aun al suelo- no miraba por donde…- se quedo cayada y enrojeció enseguida puesto que vio a su profesor favorito delante.

- Luna….- dijo Cedric, Luna tuvo la intención de salir corriendo- por favor no te vayas.

- Es que lo del otro día… yo… lo siento mucho…- dijo sonrojada.

- Porque lo sientes, yo no lo siento- dijo el cobrizo.

- Pero eres mi profesor, está mal, por mucho que me gustase el beso…

- El año que viene ya no seré tu profesor, ni el año pasado lo fui, que hubiese pasado si nos hubiésemos conocido antes? Estaría todo igual- dijo este acariciándole la mejilla- me gustas Luna, más de lo que jamás me gusto otra.

- Tu a mi también- dijo ella mirando había el suelo totalmente sonrojada.

- Estarías dispuesta, a esconder lo nuestro, el resto del año?- pregunto Cedric.

- Claro- contesto la chica alegre.

- Entonces no te molestaras si hago esto no?- pregunto antes de besarla.

- Claro que no- dijo riendo.

Así fue como las vidas de mucha gente cambiaron en poco tiempo. Ginny de ser una marginada antisocial, acabo siendo la novia del chico que salvo el mundo mágico, Hermione y Ron, que antes no se atrevían a decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y no paraban de discutir, se sinceraron y acabaron juntos, y la loca de la que todo el mundo se reía, acabo con el chico más popular del colegio, y ahora el profesor más cotizado. Porque todo el mundo en el fondo se siente invisible, pero no lo es, se siente invisible ante la persona a la que ama si esta no le corresponde, pero quien asegura eso? Y si la persona a la cual se ama, también se siente invisible frente a ti? Porque no solo se sinceran, a veces las cosas salen bien, y otras no tanto, pero… la vida es muy corta, hay que probar.

* * *

><p>BUENO QUE OS PARECE? FANTASTICO? HORRIBLE? PESIMO? DE BASURA?<p>

BUENO AQUI EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, ES LA PRIMERA LARGA QUE HAGO, SE QUE NO ESTA MUY BIEN, PERO ME ESFUERZO...

PROXIMAMENTE YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UNA DE DRACO MALFOY Y LUNA, Y TAMBIEN TENGO PENSADA UNA DE LUNA Y CEDRIC, QUE QUEREIS LUNA ME ENCANTA!

BUENO ALGUN REVIEW? SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, LAS CRITICAS TE HACEN MEJORAR. :)

BUENO BESSITOS DE HARRY RON CEDRIC Y DRACO SI DEJAIS UN REVIEW :D


End file.
